


The kings take on Godzilla

by Makki_my_d



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa has a cat because thats cute af, So many kithies, Theres so much fluff istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makki_my_d/pseuds/Makki_my_d
Summary: Oikawa and Tobio bake Iwaizumi's birthday cake.It goes as well as expected.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	The kings take on Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to spread the domestic Oikage agenda

As soon as his doorbell sounded, Oikawa squealed, throwing himself off his bed and down the stairs– all rational thoughts of accidentally falling and breaking his neck out of the window. 

The front door was almost wretched off of it's hinges with the force he used to fling it open, welcoming the sight of his slightly concerned boyfriend at the action. Oikawa only beamed one of his brightest smiles as he pulled Kageyama into his chest.

"I missed you" he mumbled into Tobio's pomegranate scented hair, making a mental note to steal his shampoo next time he stayed over. 

Tobio shifted ever so slightly in Oikawa's chest, but made no move to peel himself away. "You saw me yesterday," he said, reciprocating the hug– voice muffled by his boyfriend's oversized sweatshirt, but the amusement in it was heard clear as day.

Oikawa huffed dramatically. He could feel Tobio chuckling against his chest, stretching his smile even wider. "That was that was a whole twenty four hours ago," he pushed on Tobio shoulders so the younger could see his pout, "twenty four hours without kissies."

It was clear Tobio was attempting to hide his growing smile at his boyfriend's whining, but the cracks were beginning to crumble away with a chisel of delight. "Technically, you fell asleep on me yesterday so I left later, so it's more like 18 hours" he corrected, but before Oikawa could add anything, he let his smile break through, small and sweet. "I missed you too."

Oikawa immediately leaned into Tobio's lips, pulling him into the house and closing the front door behind them without breaking the kiss. 

Pulling apart, the pink tint of Tobio's cheeks brought fondness to his heart. No matter how many times they kissed –fleeting peck to full make out– Tobio always became flustered by the action which was something Oikawa thought was just utterly beautiful.

"What is it that you asked me to come round for?" Tobio asked as he attempted to remove his shoes with only his left hand while Oikawa's hand occupied the other. 

"Y'know Iwa-chan's birthday is tomorrow?" Oikawa swung their hands back and forth as Tobio struggled with his laces, humming in response. "Well, funny thing is, I was supposed to be in charge of the cake, but the even funnier thing is–" he paused, waiting for Tobio to finish slipping his shoes off and giving him his full attention. "I forgot."

Oikawa turned his attention to the clock on the wall and away from the drastically unamused expression plastered across Tobio's face.

"You just watched me take them off!" The younger accused, moving to put his shoes back on again before Oikawa interrupted. 

"We're not going out to buy one"

Tobio raised his eyebrows before settling them into a confused frown. "You're suggesting me make one?" He asked in mild disgust which Oikawa ignored, nodding brightly in response. "Do you really hate him that much?" 

"Oi! I think Iwa-chan will really appreciate it"

"Yeah I'm sure he'll appreciate a trip to the hospital with food poisoning on his birthday" 

"I'll admit, perhaps if I was doing this alone then maybe it wouldn't be quite up to par to serve." Tobio rolled his eyes. "Which is exactly why you're here!"

"I can cook, not bake," Tobio clarified.

Oikawa waved him off, "oh, come come, It's basically the same thing– besides, it's just following a recipe isn't it?" He shrugged, pulling on their intertwined hands to lead Tobio to the kitchen. 

There was a bowl already waiting for them on the countertop along with a wooden spoon, but other than that, the dark marble was practically bare.

Oikawa sheepishly smiled, "I haven't baked in a while" 

Tobio sighed, pulling his phone out from his back pocket to search up a recipe. He'd been to his boyfriend's enough times to know that none of the Oikawa's were exactly whizzes in the kitchen, often settling for takeout, or on the rare occasion they let him cook for them. He never minded it, in fact it had filled him with so much delight the first time he had served up Oikawa's family food that he decided he would cook for them at least once a month. Baking, however, was not his strong suit.

Sure there were some overlaps between baking and cooking, but he just found baking to be too fiddly and delicate. With cooking he could be reckless and experimental, whereas when he tried it with baking, he often found the same rules did not often apply. 

"What kind of cake do you want to bake him?" 

Oikawa hummed in thought. "Maybe a chocolate cake? Iwa-chan doesn't really have a sweet tooth, but chocolate seems like a safe bet."

Tobio nodded his head, pulling up a simple recipe and standing his phone up on the counter for them to read. "Do you know how to work the oven?" He tossed the question over his shoulder to his frowning boyfriend.

"I can't believe you'd ask me that!" 

"You're right" he said as he made his way over to the oven to set it himself, biting his lip in an attempt to tame his smile when he heard a squark of offense come from behind him. 

"You're so cheeky today," Tobio heard Oikawa state before two arms wrapped around his middle. 

"Would you like to set the temperature then?" Tobio craned his neck so the boy behind him could see his challenging smirk. 

"Well, you look like you've got it handled. I wouldn't want to interfere," he snuggled a little deeper into the crook of Tobio's neck, feeling the vibrations of his boyfriend's light laughter against his skin. 

"Sure, sure" was all the younger said before finishing the task at hand. "Can you find the dry ingredients and I'll get the rest?" 

With one last lingering second of the embrace, Oikawa set off to find the ingredients. 

After five long minutes of repeated cupboard opening and mild crisis that he really had no idea where anything was in his own kitchen, Oikawa had all of his ingredients laid out on the surface next to Tobio's, who had also managed to also find the equipment they would need as well in that time. 

"Right, what's the first step?" Oikawa clapped his hands together, looking to Tobio expectantly. He couldn't lie, he felt a buzz of excitement to be spending the day baking with his boyfriend, even if the chances that it would end in a disaster were fairly high.

Tobio nodded to the sink. "Wash your hands" he ordered as he proceeded to roll up his sleeves with his own freshly washed hands. Oikawa couldn't deny that his eyes lingered on Tobio's forearms long enough that he was caught up in a light daze. 

Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly ripped his eyes away and dipped his hands into the sink, lathering them up with soap and water. Once his hands were dried, he turned his attention back to Tobio, watching with rapt intrigue as the younger setter dragged out some scales with a grimace.

Oikawa gasped, "what did it say to you?" He inquired dramatically, pointing an accusing finger to the scales. 

Tobio lightly slapped his hand away in amusement. "I just don't like using scales that much. I'm used to judging how much to put in by trial and error, but seeing as we have to have this cake done by tomorrow, we've only really got one shot at it so we're gonna have to use the scales," he huffed, glaring at the weighing device.

Oikawa felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "Yeah, I'm sorry about this. I promise I didn't mean to forget." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Tobio turned his head at the sudden drop of a cheerful tone. "No one deliberately forgets so I don't blame you" Tobio shrugged before turning back to the worktop, "but I will blame you if you just keep standing there like a dead fish."

Oikawa's grin was back, knowing that was Tobio's way of saying _come on and bake with me_. They often found themselves cooking together– well, more Tobio cooking or attempting to teach Oikawa while the older just ogled his boyfriend as if he was a world renowned chef. Tobio enjoyed those times together just as much as Oikawa did and gradually, the results were beginning to show in Oikawa's cooking. He still had a long way to go, but he wasn't utterly hopeless anymore.

Saddling up besides Tobio, he squinted at the tiny writing etched across the phone in front of him.

"Do you need your glasses?" Tobio asked after noticing his boyfriend's obvious struggle. 

"I'll probably be okay, it's only a little bit blurry… Five thousand grams of flour… is that right?" He turned his head to Tobio, only to find him biting the inside of his cheek. His desired goal to hide his amusement was pointless considering the boy's jittering shoulders. "What?" He questioned, chuckling.

"Five _hundred_ grams of flour" Tobio corrected, "and go and get your glasses. I'll wait."

After a brief protest from Oikawa which only resulted in Tobio giving him a firm look to convey he wasn't going to take no for an answer, soon he found himself trudging back up to his room to retrieve his glasses. 

Entering the kitchen again, little butterflies fluttered in his stomach when he saw that Tobio had indeed waited for him and was currently watching as Oikawa strutted back in, glasses perched atop his chestnut hair. 

"Better?" Oikawa questioned, making a show of flaunting himself to his boyfriend, even doing a little twirl.

Tobio took a moment to gaze at him before sliding the glasses from Oikawa's head down to his nose. "Better" Tobio replied before leaving a swift kiss on the brunette's lips. In fact, it was so fast that Oikawa wasn't sure it had even happened until he caught the red tips of Tobio's ears after turning away. 

"You're so cute" he breathed out in shock, and although it was quiet, he could tell the other had heard him purely by the soft hue of Tobio's ears turning to a deep crimson. 

Tobio cleared his throat, "can you crack those eggs?" And how could Oikawa say no to the boy after he had just done that? And he had asked him so politely with a little voice crack and everything as well. 

Bouncing over to the eggs, he may have ended up breaking them with a little more energy than necessary for such a delicate task. On a few occasions he had caught Tobio's features cringing up at the sight of the bowl in front of Oikawa, consisting of more shell than egg.

Tobio got to work on the dry ingredients, weighing them out into separate bowls. The constant flow of movement between the both of them was mesmerising, often brushing up against each other from their close distance, but when it happened, they both naturally leaned into the feathered touch.

Tobio finally managed to shove the scales away once the ingredients were all weighed out and the final shards of shell were removed from the egg. 

"Ooh this is the fun part right? Mixing it all together." In all honesty, he was starting to see where Tobio's grudge was coming from. Weighing was probably the most boring part and when he cooked with Tobio, it was always fun and exciting because the boy would just throw things into a pan willy nilly and it would always come out tasting amazing. It was incredible really.

Tobio hummed happily in response, pulling the largest bowl in front of them. "Do you want to mix and I add the ingredients or the other way around?" 

Oikawa pondered for a second before a beaming grin stretched at his lips. "How about this?" He wrapped his arms around Tobio's torso again, resting his head on the raven's shoulder to view the counter in front of them.

"Really?" Tobio turned his face, meeting Oikawa's cheek when he did. One look at his boyfriend's cheeky smile is all it took for him to relent, letting Oikawa act as his arms as he flops over his back.

Oikawa placed a kiss on Tobio's cheek before moving his arms to pick up the spoon, feeling the warming of the younger's face against his own.

Tobio had never been one for intimacy or touching in general, but oh how Oikawa flipped that on its head. Once Oikawa had discovered that it was merely due to the fact that Tobio was simply not used to it, he had made it his personal mission to shower his boyfriend in so much affection that he would be able to feel it even when he wasn't there. It had been a little difficult to ease Tobio into it, but the time and patience taken definitely paid off since it meant that they could now they could explore the casual intimacy effortlessly.

Tobio had never realised how touch starved he was until he had started dating Oikawa.

"Okay, add the butter first" 

As commanded, Oikawa picked up the chopped up butter and scraped it into the large bowl, already finding that his idea had its flaws as he found himself accidentally elbowing Tobio a few times.

"Now cream it." 

"Sweetheart, do you expect me to know what that means?" 

Tobio shook his head with a roll of his eyes, heart thumping at the endearing name. "Mix it," he clarified. 

"You cooks and your secret language," Oikawa muttered to himself before starting to stir. 

With a lot of nudging and awkward maneuvering, eventually the butter was creamed enough for the next ingredients to be added. 

After the third failed attempt of Oikawa attempting to reach over and grab the sugar, Tobio relented and brought it a little closer. When they were cooking, he knew that Oikawa liked to do as much as he could and he allowed himself to admit that there was a special place in his heart for when he watched his boyfriend fully indulge in whatever they were cooking. 

The sugar was mixed in without a hitch, but next was the baking powder, cocoa powder, flour and eggs and Tobio couldn't say the instructions were any help. 

"Add one third of the flour along with half of the cocoa powder and two thirds of the eggs. That's too many fractions" Tobio groaned, massaging his temples.

Oikawa let out a hearty chuckle, peering over Tobio's shoulder at the phone the boy was now holding as if reading it closer would help him understand. "Is this the real reason you hate weighing the ingredients? So you can just chuck them in without the influence of maths?" 

"No!" Tobio denied all too quickly. "Well… a little bit, but I still like having freedom when I add them" he grumbled. 

"Luckily your wonderful boyfriend has some of the highest grades in his class. We wouldn't want you popping a blood vessel trying to comprehend basic maths now, would we?" His laugh soon morphed into a wheezing groan when Tobio's elbow met his ribs. 

Taking that as his cue, Oikawa tipped the ingredients into the bowl, eyeing the amount as carefully as possible before mixing them together.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" The mixture didn't look unappetizing, but it was so thick he was worried the spoon would snap in half if he mixed any longer.

Tobio thought to himself for a second before concluding, "it needs milk."

Walking over to the fridge to retrieve the milk would have been an easy task had it not been for the six foot baby draped over his back, refusing to unlatch himself. Not that Tobio was complaining though, the warmth on his back and the feathered breath against his ear was very much welcomed. For the life of him, he could not imagine living without it.

Tobio didn't bother with measuring the milk out, tipping it in gradually as Oikawa sloshed the spoon about until the mixture looked the right consistency and the spoon was no longer at risk of splintering. 

"We should enter a couple's cooking competition" Oikawa suggested as they tipped the batter into the cake tins before sliding them into the oven. 

"I would crush you" 

"I mean together, like against other couples" 

"Oh"

"Don't say it like that! You'd be lucky to have me as a partner" 

"You are my partner"

"Cute, but I meant in a competition"

"My apologies. Do you think they allow people who can't cook toast to enter?" 

Oikawa gasped so sharply his throat stung, stepping back as if the comment physically wounded him. He thought about retaliating, but then he remembered that he was a third year high school student and was far more mature than that.

Of course, that only applied to verbal retaliation. 

Instead, he grabbed the spoon that was sitting idly in the almost empty bowl, and –using the moment Tobio was distracted setting a timer to act– he swiped a thick track of batter down the boy's unsuspecting face. 

Oikawa's hand made its way up to his mouth in disbelief as to what he had done, along with using it to shield his ever growing smile.

He watched as, ever so slowly, Tobio twisted his head around to meet Oikawa's gleaming eyes. The brunette internally sighed in relief when he read amusement swimming in those deep blue eyes, although it was clear that Tobio was trying to keep up mask of annoyance. 

Still, he took a couple of steps back, pointing the spoon at Tobio who only raised an eyebrow at the action. "Don't come any closer. I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it."

Tobio seemed to study him for a second, flicking his eyes between Oikawa and the deadly spoon before the bowl besides him caught his eye. His own mischievous smirk pulled at his lips as he dipped his hand into the bowl, lacing the tips of his fingers with chocolatey batter. 

Once Oikawa finally caught onto what Tobio was doing, he sucked in a breath. "Don't you dare" he warned, taking another step back to which Tobio took a step forward of his own. "Tobio, I'm serious," and although he said that, his inner child was beaming with excitement. 

There was a moment in which both of them completely stilled and Oikawa barely managed to remove his glasses in time before Tobio pounced forward, narrowly missing the spoon that was flailing about in Oikawa's hold. Oikawa managed to evade the first attack, but the next thing he knew, he had a matching chocolate stripe down the side of his face as his boyfriend's. 

He'd thought Tobio would stop there, but the raven continued to smear the chocolate over his features. Uncontrollable laughter filled the room, unable to decipher who's bouts of laughter belonged to who as they wrestled against each other, covering the other's face in as much chocolate as possible. 

Tobio was swiftly wrenching his hand away when Oikawa decided to play dirty and lick at his fingers. "You're disgusting" he scowled.

Oikawa mirrored the natural and breathtaking smile across Tobio's face. "Tastes good though. We've outdone ourselves this time." 

Pulling Tobio in for a kiss, he let Tobio taste the batter smudged across his lips to judge for himself.

The initial look of disgust melted from Tobio's face when he licked at lips once apart from Oikawa's, "I agree," he uttered before adding, "the cakes will take about twenty minutes." 

Oikawa hummed as he found some kitchen towels to clean them up, gently tilting Tobio's chin up with his index finger and thumb so he could wipe away the mess. 

Tobio closed his eyes, basking in the delicate and familiar touch. He was sure if he was a cat he would have been purring in that very moment. 

"You're so beautiful."

Tobio's eyes fluttered open at Oikawa's words, instantly losing himself in his boyfriend's hazel eyes, lined with a little bit of gold that never failed to take his breath away. It wasn't like he hadn't heard the other say it before, but Oikawa would always catch him off guard whenever he said stuff like that and he never knew how to respond to it. He just wanted to make Oikawa feel as special as he made _him_ feel every day. 

"I love you," he always ended up saying, because it's the only thing he can say; the only thing circling around his mind, muffling out the world to hone in on his undying and ever growing love for the boy in front of him. 

Oikawa smiled at him, graceful and enchanting. A smile only reserved for the space shared between the two of them and Tobio could feel his heart swell with endearment.

"I love you too," Oikawa whispered against their lips, closing the gap once again. Tobio's nimble fingers found their way into the depths of brown hair as Oikawa's found purchase under Tobio's jaw to deepen the kiss. 

Expectantly, the smooth skin curving over Tobio's cheekbones tingled with a rosy pink.

"Dance with me" Oikawa breathlessly declared.

"Huh?"

Oikawa fished his phone out and after a couple of taps, a slow instrumental began to play from the device. Oikawa laced their hands together before pulling Tobio into the middle of the room, settling them around Tobio's waist while the younger of the two looped his arms around the older's shoulders.

"We've got like–" Oikawa glanced at the timer on the worktop "–twelve minutes and thirty-five seconds left until the cakes come out. Might as well use the time wisely." 

Tobio didn't protest, even if his dancing was far less elegant and smooth as Oikawa's, but really, how could he say no?

They both began to sway lightly to the rhythm of the song, an air of serenity fluttering around them. It wasn't long before Oikawa started to add a step or two to their motions. Tobio was notably stiffer in his movements out of the two, but it was relatively easy to melt into Oikawa's embrace and simply let his partner guide him. His head soon found itself nestled into the crook of Oikawa's neck as they danced together. 

Oikawa briefly wonders how he could have ever thought that two kings could not live in such a blissful harmony. 

Oikawa's hands shifted ever so slightly onto Tobio's hips and before he knew it, Tobio was hoisted into the air with a surprised yelp.

"Babe, stop"

And he did.

They both did.

Tobio's feet landed back on the ground with a thud, but the two of them were too wide eyed and stunned to even register anything else other than what they had just heard. What Oikawa had just heard from his boyfriend's lips and what Tobio had heard from his own mouth. 

"I–"

"Did you just babe me?" Oikawa questioned in absolute delight.

"No" 

"You totally just babed me"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did," Oikawa's smile stretched so radiantly, he put the sun to shame. "I'm so proud of you, baby. This is a milestone." He celebrated by scooping Tobio back into his arms.

"It's not that big of a deal" Tobio attempted to argue, embarrassment creeping up his neck like a fearsome rash.

Oikawa fixed him with an unconvinced gaze. "You literally told me you loved me before you babed me, of course this is a big deal"

Tobio groaned, burrowing his face in the palms of his hands and turning away from Oikawa in some desperate attempt to forget his slip of the tongue. It was true, Tobio wasn't one for pet names, mainly because whenever he tried them in practice on his own, they always sounded so foreign and strange uttered in his voice, but the look of pure elation on his boyfriend's face was so heartwarming and wholesome, he could definitely get used to saying pet names more often if he got that reaction every time. 

Oikawa twisted Tobio's body to face him again, attempting to peel the hands covering his face away, but Tobio had a somewhat iron grip. "Say it again" 

Tobio only groaned again, although softened his hands enough for Oikawa to take them in his own. 

"Say it again" he repeated, placing a kiss on Tobio's nose. He continued to place kiss after kiss over the expanse of the younger's face until Tobio finally elicited a giggle and relented.

"Babe," and with that, the full flush was back along with Oikawa's squeal of delight.

The brunette opened his mouth to relay yet another string of praises over how cute his boyfriend was, but the light brush of something against his leg pulled his attention. 

"Mai!" Tobio announced, his boyfriend forgotten as he crouched down to pet the smokey grey cat weaving it's way between their legs. She instantly lapped up the affection when Tobio scratched behind her ear, tilting her head further into the palm of his hand. "We didn't even hear you come in," he spoke to the cat. Oikawa couldn't deny that watching Tobio interact with the furry animal was always an absolutely adorable sight to behold. 

Oikawa crouched down besides Tobio who had a small, easy upwards twitch at his lips. "Well we were in the middle of a world changing revelation so we were a little preoccupied." Tobio ignored him, receiving a light shove when he did. Oikawa scratched behind Mai's other ear, but pouted when she moved away from his touch and further into Tobio's, making the younger sport a smug smirk. "Why the hell does she like you more than me? I feed you!" He glared at the cat and he could have sworn she glared right back. 

"I don't think she's gotten over you standing on her tail the other day" Tobio said absentmindedly, full attention on the purring ball of fluff, much to Oikawa's displeasure.

"That was an accident and she knows it. And it's not like I'm fully to blame, she was just laying right outside my bedroom door just waiting for me to wrong her" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued his stare off with the feline. 

Tobio sent him a look over his shoulder as if to alert the brunette he was aware he was just being dramatic. Thankfully, before Tobio could say anything, the timer went off, causing Mai to quickly scurry out of the room. 

"Oh no, what a shame," Oikawa's tone was blatantly sarcastic, but at least he accompanied it with a pitying look, even if it was completely fake. 

After regaining his balance from the shove that sent him toppling over onto the floor from his crouched position, Oikawa reluctantly stomped over to help Tobio remove the cakes from the oven.

"Are they done?" He asked upon seeing the other stab the centre of one of the cakes with a knife. Tobio nodded in answer when he made sure that no mixture had stuck to the knife when removed. "They smell incredible" he gawped at the cakes as Tobio rested them on the oven top to cool.

"I know, I'm actually amazed that we managed to pull it off," Tobio joined him in gazing at the cakes in awe. "Do you have a cooling rack?" 

For once, Oikawa did in fact know where that certain item was, fishing it out of one of the lower cabinets. Tobio snickered when Oikawa swiftly closed the cupboard door after pulling the rack out, hearing a crash from inside that the brunette only waved off, stating that it was the next person's problem. 

"They've got to cool first, but did you have any ideas as to how you wanted to decorate it?" Tobio spoke while flipping the cakes out onto the metal rack. When he received no response, he turned his head to the side, only to spot Oikawa reaching into another cupboard. When he finally got what he wanted, he displayed it in his hands with a proud smile. "Fondant?" 

"Yup. I thought we could make a little Godzilla scene, y'know with broken buildings and that big old lizard Iwa-chan loves." The different colours of packaged fondant were promptly laid out on the worktop, in full view of Tobio's gleaming eyes.

"That sounds amazing" he breathed out, picking up the orange coloured packet to inspect further.

"Of course it does, it was thought up by yours truly," he prodded his thumb into his puffed out chest, "how long do you think we'll have to wait for them to cool though?" 

Tobio hummed in thought, "if we put them in the fridge then maybe an hour or so?" 

Oikawa's eyes sparked with an idea. "Perfect! That's the optimal napping time." He couldn't be certain, but perhaps after his suggestion, Tobio had hurried his pace ever so slightly in putting the cakes into the fridge.

As soon as the fridge door closed, Oikawa slipped his hand into Tobio's and tugged the boy up the stairs with him, fully aware of the muffled chuckles he was sure Tobio was attempting to hide with his free hand. 

They flopped onto the bed; Oikawa with a little more grace, although Tobio had been brought crashing down onto the brunette's chest when they hadn't unlatched their hands.

Oikawa's chest erupted with laughter when Tobio made no move to roll into another position, choosing to stay splayed out on top of him. 

"While this is the cutest sight ever, I have to set an alarm on my phone and I cant get my phone out of my pocket with my big cat baby on top of me" he weazed out from the added weight on his chest. Tobio only grumbled something wildly incoherent in reply, but still remained where he was, obviously far more comfortable in the position that boy underneath him.

Deciding that he needed to play dirty, Oikawa tilted Tobio's chin up as best he could before bringing their lips together, sighing happily into it. When Tobio began to reciprocate, he took the moment Tobio had his guard down to tip the boy off of him and onto the bed. 

He couldn't stop the bark of laughter at the pout pulling at the other's lips, although a pout of his own formed when Tobio rolled over so his back was facing him. He decided to quickly set an alarm, ready to go off in an hour's time before cuddling into the back of his boyfriend, planting delicate kisses onto Tobio's nape.

"Can you forgive me?" He spoke in a sickly sweet voice that, although Tobio claimed was annoying, he always relented to. 

He got his answer when he felt Tobio lace their fingers together again from their position on the younger's waist. He smiled, nuzzling as close as possible before closing his eyes. 

They opened when another heavy weight shamelessly clambered over his legs. 

"Mai, you're such a cockblock" he whined as the cat strode up to unhelpfully snuggle onto the remaining space of the pillow above them. "Really? You have four beds around the house and you choose to sleep there?" Tobio's throaty chuckle reverberated in his ear, choosing to just accept that his cat wasn't going to move anytime soon and fully melting into the embrace. 

The alarm blaring in their ears was certainly not a welcomed sound. Blinking his groggy eyes open, Oikawa not only found that he and Tobio had shifted positions slightly in their sleep so Tobio was now facing him –dark hair buried in his chest– but also that Mai was unceremoniously laying over the upper half of his head; a cat paw dangled down to invade his vision. 

Attempting to bend his arm around to grab his phone off of his nightstand to switch off the alarm with a hefty cat on his head was one thing, but getting Tobio back up was a whole new level of difficult.

"Sweetheart, we gotta get up again to decorate the cake" he whispered, tracing his elegant fingers along the shell of Tobio's ear. The action was probably having the opposite effect to what he was encouraging, but it was just so easy to watch the boy in such a relaxed state.

"Five more minutes," Tobio mumbled, only just coherent enough for Oikawa to comprehend what he'd said.

"Nope." Nudging Mai off of his head, he swiftly jumped out of bed, pulling his lethargic boyfriend up by the arms. Tobio let himself go limp, flopping his head back as Oikawa wrestled to get him out of bed. "Oi, don't do the playing dead thing! We need to finish Iwa-chan's cake."

Using all his strength, Oikawa successfully managed to pull Tobio up for them to go back down, leaving a content Mai to bathe in the warmth they left behind. He helped Tobio down the stairs with an arm around his waist as Tobio grumbled repeatedly that he was too tired to decorate.

Oikawa lightly tapped the tops of the cakes to check that they were cool enough before bringing them out of the fridge. Tobio was still regaining his senses and Oikawa knew it would be about five minutes or so until he was back to normal, so he was fine with getting everything ready until then. 

"Is my baby tired?" He placed his lips against Tobio's forehead, receiving a content hum in reply as the boy leaned into the kiss. Oikawa loved it when Tobio was like this, a little too out of it to muster up the energy to reject any of his affection or teasing. "C'mon, we can finish the cake and then watch a movie or something," he offered, leading the other to the kitchen counter where all of the fondant was laid out ready to roll and mold. 

Oikawa briefly raised an eyebrow when Tobio turned to head to the other side of the kitchen, but huffed a laugh when he came back with his glasses, delicately placing them on the bridge of Oikawa's nose. 

The brunette returned the favour by twirling Tobio around so his back was facing him, nipping the hair band from his wrist between his teeth while he gathered the boy's bangs in his fingers, tying them up out of Tobio's eyes.

"Don't worry if yours don't look as good as mine though. We can't all be naturally gifted at everything"

When Tobio whipped his head back around, all remnants of sleep were instantly washed from his eyes and replaced by a burning challenge. "As if! Mine are gonna put yours to shame" he declared, immediately grabbing the blue fondant.

"Well, we'll see about that" Oikawa grabbed the grey fondant and ripped the package open, thumping it down on the counter with determination.

They worked in silence for the most part, although both constantly attempted to interrupt the other's concentration on multiple occasions, often with jabs to their sides or abruptly bursting out into song and dance (mainly on Oikawa's part… okay completely on Oikawa's part).

Once finished, they covered their creations behind two cooking books neither of them were sure why were in the kitchen anyway considering none of the Oikawa's had ever used them.

"Okay, the rule is neither of us can laugh at whatever the other has made" Oikawa stated as anticipation bubbled in his blood.

Tobio nodded, "agreed."

The rule was instantly broken by the both of them once they caught a glimpse of the abominations that had been made. 

"Sweetie, why has your building got wheels?" Oikawa clutched his stomach as the repeated bouts of laughter were beginning to hurt his torso, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Those are the doors" Tobio clarified, wiping away the merry tears that had formed in his eyes. "At least mine resembles what it's supposed to. What the hell is that?" He pointed to a dark green blob that had been marbled with black fondant and shaped into something that really didn't resemble anything legitimate. 

"That's Godzilla"

"Is that what that is?" Tobio leaned in, squinting his eyes to examine the dismorphed lizard. 

"You know very well that's what that is"

Steadying themselves on the edge of the countertop, the final strangling puffs of laughter were expelled from their lungs. They took a second to lock the moment into their memories; flushed faces dawning lingering smiles and bright eyes that locked onto each other, conveying the pure love and happiness swimming in their veins. It was something they never wanted to forget. 

The next ten minutes were taken up by their incessant bickering as to how the buttercream should be spread. Thankfully, Oikawa had deemed the task of making buttercream from scratch too daunting, so bought a premade pack along with the fondant. Tobio had rolled his eyes, muttering something about laziness, but felt a small wave of relief that the pressure was off them for making the icing. 

After skillful placement of their molded figures and buildings, they stepped back to admire the cake in all its glory.

It was an ugly cake, that was for sure. The icing was a little patchy and didn't streak in a chosen direction, paired with the fact that once they had stacked the cakes, they discovered a slight tilt that both lacked the skills to rectify. The Godzilla scene atop screamed destruction in all the wrong ways. The only redeeming quality would be that it tasted nice and they wouldn't be able to confirm that until the cake was actually cut into and eaten, far too late for them to back out if they did in fact unintentionally poison all of the guests. 

"Iwaizumi-san is going to hate us" Tobio muttered after some time, a grim pull of his eyebrows framed his face with disgust. "We ruined his favourite movie"

Oikawa only passively nodded in agreement, "yeah". He looped his arm around Tobio's shoulders, pulling him into his side. "It's a terrible movie though"

Tobio dropped his head down as he puffed out a laugh as he felt Oikawa's shoulders vibrate besides him.

"Dont tell Iwa-chan I said that"

Tobio snorted lightheartedly, "I won't."

Moving his hand up to submerge itself in Tobio's hair, Oikawa pulled the younger's head in closer to place a kiss atop it before moving to put the cake away and just out of sight in general. 

Turning back around, he noticed the kitchen lacking the presence of one Tobio-chan, soon finding him bundling up on the couch in the adjoining room, ready to set a movie up. 

Oikawa hurdled over the couch, briefly startling Tobio before he laid down on his side, resting his head on the raven's lap. Without prompt, Tobio's fingers instantly found themselves combing through brown locks as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What do you want to watch?" Tobio asked, lapping up the happy hums of the boy in his lap.

"I'm kind of in the mood for Godzilla now, but Iwa-chan will hate it if we watch it without him" he mused, far too happy for it to feel legal. 

"I don't think we have to worry about that. I doubt he'll ever talk to us again after tomorrow"

Oikawa let out a cackled that echoed throughout the wooden beams of the house, kicking the ends of the sofa lightly in succession. His sudden outburst was swiftly followed by burning regret as Oikawa's legs soon felt heavier than they had a second ago.

"Mai you little…" he trailed off, unable to add anything that wouldn't have Tobio taking the cat's side. He could take giving into Mai over the soothing scratch of Tobio's perfectly filed nails across his scalp. 

Stretching his arm down to absentmindedly stroke at Mai's head –who was far more agreeable to Oikawa's affection than she had been previously– he tilted his head to gaze up into his favourite blue eyes.

"Godzilla it is."

**Author's Note:**

> So for when they're dancing, I just feel like the song that would be playing is Movement by Hozier idk.
> 
> Iwaizumi actually loves the cake guys, dont worry. He told me himself


End file.
